


When You Say Nothing At All

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny speaks loudest in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt "unspoken but not unheard" was left at powrhug's H50 Drabble Challenge, and it kind of grabbed me and wouldn't let go. It also decided it wanted to be longer than the word count limit, hence me posting it here instead of as a comment to her post. >_

Danny, for all his rants and rages, speaks loudest in his silence. Steve has learned to listen closely.

Every roll and thrust of his hips, every writhe, every bruise left from clutching fingers -- it all screams "you’re mine!" to anyone who cares to see it.

"I’m yours" is there, too, in the arch of Danny’s neck and the bow of his back.

"Always," Danny whispers with the soft sweep of his lips.

"Only you," he growls with the harsh scrape of teeth, the insistent slide of a warm, wet tongue.

Danny shouts "you goof" with every indulgent smile, and "are you insane?!" with every scowl. But he also says "please don't hurt" with the caress of gentle fingertips as they map each scar and sooth every pain, as they map and quest over the landscape of Steve's body.

His "I love you" is a whisper of a gentle caress on the back of Steve’s neck or the slide of a thumb gliding tenderly over his cheek. He screams "never leave me" with his body wrapped tight around Steve's in the darkest depths of night.

Yeah, Danny speaks loudest without saying a word; but Steve always hears him, loud and clear.


End file.
